


萌芽

by beautywind



Series: Have A Nice Life [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 因為不想接受電影燒烤結局所生的段子，講述死裡逃生的卡爾頓與暴亂如何相處。





	萌芽

**痛** 。

卡爾頓摔入水中失去意識前，腦子只剩這個想法。

身體不聽使喚，壞到應該無法修理了吧？大量的冷水灌入他的肺裡，卻也緩解不了一絲他所受的疼痛，而後他想到死前能看到閃現回憶的人，應該都是幸福的，他好像……什麼都看不到。

身體不斷往下沉、下沉。

而後一切歸於寧靜、融於黑暗。

直到另一個意識接手掌控了這身破敗的殘軀。

暴亂一開始其實是完全沒力的，火焰重傷德瑞克之餘也把他燒得體無完膚，他大可以跟暈厥的宿主一樣放手，讓這一切消失殆盡，那很簡單、放棄始終是簡單的選項，但那口對叛徒的怒氣始終嚥不下去，暴亂拼盡全身的力氣將這副身軀吸入過多的水排出、修好宿主因爆炸且從高空墜落撞擊到水面而盡碎的四肢後，想盡辦法游上岸。

很幸運的是，岸邊有幾個被爆炸聲吸引過來的流浪漢探頭探腦湊熱鬧，很好、看來今天也不全然那麼糟糕，暴亂這麼想著。

平常他們只愛吃頭的部分，當然還有內臟，人類的四肢跟軀體反而不是他們首要選擇，但在重傷至此的情況，一丁點都不能浪費的暴亂直接把圍觀的四人從頭到腳全吞了，意識更加清晰的同時對軀體的掌控也好了不少。

暴亂吃完的時候才意識到，他明明也可以扔下德瑞克這個已經沒用甚至有害的軀殼，直接跟流浪漢交換不就好了嗎？為什麼他剛剛不這麼做？

……那是因為他剛剛傷得神智不清，看到什麼獵物就先吃了。暴亂是這麼解釋的，而且流浪漢可無法支撐他再次升空的野望，但這身軀擁有的龐大資產可就不同了，在他先前寄宿於老婦人身體的六個月時，學習了不少有關這個種族生存及社會運作的方式，對他們而言，單純體格優勢及力量不代表上位者，似乎要擁有大量金錢跟權力才能為所欲為，而德瑞克擁有的資源可是很多人拼一輩子可能都無法達到其半分的成就。

他才不會傻得讓這麼好用的宿主就這樣死去，就只是這樣而已。

暴亂快速翻閱德瑞克的記憶，對方有很多房產，不論是登記在個人名下還是公司名下的，他找出一間名義上跟生命基金會完全無關的獨立公司，實際上在市區有一棟專門放置生命基金會各種實驗器材、醫療器材的大樓，噢，他就是喜歡跟聰明人做事，暴亂讚許了一下後便即刻趁著黑夜前往該處。

卡爾頓沒有想過自己還能醒來。

耳邊先是聽到機器滴滴規律的聲響，而後左眼皮動了動才緩緩睜開，尖銳的疼痛隨之席捲而來，他忍不住吸了兩口氣，但這動作只讓他感覺內部也像灼燒一樣，眼角緩緩滲出點淚水，他這才發現自己的視野有一半是黑的，瞎了嗎？卡爾頓伸手想碰自己的臉，手臂卻痛得不像是自己的，皮膚稍微跟紗布磨蹭一下都令人無法忍受，最後他放棄的垂下手，稍微偏頭看了一下床邊的儀器，好吧，自己的生命徵兆目前還算正常，真該說不幸還是大幸呢？

「你是因為我才撿回一條命，怎麼會是不幸？」腦中響起一道不滿的聲音，卡爾頓愣了一下，幾乎無法相信自己的耳朵，除非那是自己因劇痛產生的幻覺，直到暴亂很不耐煩的重申這是現實後，卡爾頓停頓了很久才噢了一聲。

輕輕淡淡的，聽不出什麼情緒。

暴亂忍不住覺得宿主是否腦子燒壞還是大腦創傷，但他在這幾天已經盡全力修復德瑞克的主要幾個器官，他比誰都還能確定德瑞克的大腦是正常運作的，一根神經都沒少，怎麼會有生物覺得活下來是不幸？還是他錯看這個宿主了？

在暴亂發難以前，就聽到德瑞克輕柔的向他道謝，確切來說這些都是用「想」的，因為宿主的喉嚨也徹底燒壞了，甚至還切了一個口塞著導管，根本無法講話，但是這不妨礙能隨意閱讀宿主想法的共生體。

這下換暴亂有點發懵，而後才粗聲粗氣的回應：「這還差不多。」

德瑞克一開始清醒的時間並不長，因為暴亂只能保住宿主幾個重要器官，但是大範圍面積的灼傷依然帶給這個軀體很沈重的負擔，每天都要請人換好幾次藥，但大量的血水跟膿還是不斷會從裂開的皮膚滲出，過程非常痛苦，有時德瑞克甚至是被痛暈的。

無法順利進食也讓暴亂一直處於虛弱的狀態，每天能替德瑞克修復的速度極為有限，但他又不能隨便吃了保安跟醫護人員，畢竟這些人是德瑞克父親不惜砸重金請來的專業人士，少了一個都有可能讓他們還活著的事實暴露，歷經之前火箭發射失敗的暴亂變得非常小心翼翼，不敢冒任何一點風險。

但卡爾頓並不覺得這樣下去是好事。

在某次他換完藥以後難得還保持清醒，暴亂正在跟他炫耀最近好不容易拔了那根醜得要命的鼻胃管，也幫他把喉嚨修好了，卡爾頓靜靜的等共生體說完後才開口：「我覺得我們現在就可以分開了。」

很久沒開口講話的卡爾頓停頓了好一會才繼續未竟的話：「我知道你一直浪費大量的體力在修復我，這點我非常感謝。但是這樣你會被我拖累，現在我已經可以開口講話，可以對那些人下達指令了，你可以藉由他們幫我換藥的時候離開，用個健全的身軀出去覓食吧！」

德瑞克的提議，暴亂老早在腦中想過無數次了，他有很多次機會可以這麼做，在爬上岸的時候；抵達大樓的時候；用一次性手機撥電話請德瑞克的父親連夜趕來的時候；還有數不清多少陪著宿主一起疼痛的時候。

但全程熬過來的他一次都沒有離開過、沒有。

所以他完全沒想過這句話會由德瑞克說出口。

按理說德瑞克才是需要苦苦哀求他不要走的那方吧？少了他，德瑞克這輩子極有可能變成殘廢，別說東山再起了，連自理都有很大的問題。

總覺得自己的苦心被人踐踏的暴亂非常生氣，他從宿主還綁著繃帶的脖子探出銀灰色的頭瞇眼道：「你就不怕我捨棄你，從此不回來嗎？」

因為就連他自己都還沒決定要不要這麼做。

宿主用著僅存的左眼盯著他緩緩回答：「要說我不擔心自己從此變成廢人，再也無法從這張床上起來，是騙人的。可是你知道我說的是最有效率的方式，對我們而言都是。」

我們。他真的很喜歡用這個詞。如果附身的這個人是個笨蛋，暴亂還不會因此感到內疚，就像他以往拋棄的那些軀殼，不過是個過渡；但暴亂讀得出德瑞克的想法，他們都心知肚明這個方案不論結果為何，都是暴亂受利居多，對人類而言是場全無或全有的豪賭。

「真該說你是膽識過人，還是太過愚蠢？」暴亂一邊詢問，一邊用觸手挑起宿主的下顎，很顯然，只是輕輕這樣的碰觸都會讓對方感到疼痛，但他就是故意這麼做的。

「你不能死，就這麼簡單。」

那一瞬間，人類強烈又純粹的情感全部流入暴亂的腦中，這股陌生的感覺讓暴亂如同觸電般的縮手，明明可以跟他要等價交換、要更多的東西，為什麼不開口？

暴亂聽過歷任宿主的請求，有的是不想死希望它待久一點；有的是希望它快點去死；有的是恐懼的不敢面對它，但從沒一個人像德瑞克此時只有單純的希望暴亂活下去、活下去。

即使沒有他，能活下去的話，也好。

在暴亂還沒對宿主這惱人的想法回應以前，病房的門打開了。

戴著口罩的女護士拿著新的點滴走進來，她看了一眼躺在床上整張臉跟全身都用繃帶纏住的男人，忍不住惋惜這人以前可是個美男子，一邊站到對方床邊要替卡爾頓換點滴，然而就在她換完的時候，卡爾頓開口似乎要說些什麼，只是聲音太小了她聽不見，於是她好心的彎下腰貼在對方唇邊想聽清楚病人的要求。

就在此時，卡爾頓突然握住她的手，而一股像水銀般古怪的液體立刻纏上護士的手，她想尖叫卻發現自己喊不出聲，疼痛讓她雙眼翻白、雙腿打顫，最後她握住病床上的欄杆穩住身軀，那對美麗的藍眼珠閃過一絲鐵灰的混濁。

卡爾頓偏頭凝視頂著美麗女護士人皮的暴亂，勉強勾起唇角：「放心吧，我會沒事的。」

I will be fine.

暴亂學著護士有模有樣的替德瑞克套上氧氣罩，輕輕的彎腰在男人耳邊說：「乖乖在這不要動。」

不知道共生體何時學會開玩笑的卡爾頓想笑，然而暴亂不在體內後那股疼痛肆虐得更厲害，他根本只能發出些許氣音，目送對方離開後，強撐著的卡爾頓渾身癱軟在床，灼傷的疼痛讓他根本無法入眠，他說謊了，再也忍不住的淚水從他發燙的眼角滑下。

He’s not fine at all.

 

暴亂脫離女護士的身軀時，順便將她的記憶從碰到卡爾頓開始到她碰到街角的遊民這段全部抹除了，就見呆愣在巷口的女人一臉茫然的自言自語不懂為何她跑到這邊，而承載暴亂的遊民已消失在暗巷中。

一開始這個計畫挺不錯的，暴亂必須承認德瑞克不愧是目前他看上最棒的宿主，脫離病軀以後，行動自如的他到河邊抓魚來吃，有了之前的經驗，他知道不能隨意殺人，即使要吃，也要確定四下無人外加不吐一根骨頭。

他恢復的速度很快、比一週待在病房的時間都還快，力量源源不絕的回到他體內，甚至有點迷戀上這種無病無痛的感覺，當暴亂吃飽喝足經過一家電視行的時候，電視牆正在播報生命基金會的相關新聞，傳聞進行非人道的實驗，還有執行長在火箭事故後便下落不明，很多人都說他死了，但生命基金會還得面對司法機關的調查還有龐大的訴訟。

這些都是治好德瑞克之後，他們需要一起面對的問題……但如果他此時轉身離開，這些都不關他的事。

暴亂陷入沉思中，身邊有個醉漢經過，高聲嚷嚷：「這種人渣死了最好！」

……人渣？

暴亂回過神來的時候，自己已經把那醉漢拖到暗巷內吃到只剩一雙腿。他想起有次自己問德瑞克為什麼不學學電影中的反派，直接把人類消滅一半不也能有效解決人口過剩的問題？

德瑞克是怎麼回答的？噢，是了，他反問自己：「那你怎麼沒有消滅你的種族？而是選擇搭上我的火箭？」

暴亂當時答不出來，得到宿主輕輕一笑：「這不就是了？你想讓自己的種族盡可能延續下去，我也是……我也是。」

即使得不到任何的感激也不要緊？沒人記得你的好，也沒關係？越想越氣的暴亂將醉漢剩下的半截屍體吃下肚，力量越發充沛的時候，腦子裡只剩卡爾頓逞強著跟他說保證自己會沒事，這些人類不知感激的罵他的宿主時，卡爾頓孤零零的一人待在病房裡忍受疼痛。

沒關係，即使沒半個人知道你的好也不要緊。暴亂回程時一拳打碎電視牆默默的這麼說道：「我知道就好。」

**我知道，因為我們是這麼的相似。**

那些宿主始終用It來稱呼他，彷彿他是不受歡迎的怪物、骯髒噁心的外來種，只有卡爾頓總是用He來稱呼他。

他喜歡卡爾頓用那溫潤的嗓子喊他的名；他喜歡卡爾頓談到夢想時那對比寶石還要閃亮的雙眼；他喜歡那副纖細身軀下蘊含的強大意志，這些東西他從未在其他人身上感受過，所以他要回去、他必須要回去。

修好卡爾頓、然後告訴他不要以為可以這麼輕易擺脫自己、擺脫他們的夢想。

是的、是了，他們。

回程加緊腳步的暴亂第一次覺得這詞聽起來這麼誘人。

 

完

 

後記：

本來一直想先寫暴亂各種黃爆卡爾頓，但私心想先寫燒傷治療。

其實還想寫個意外小插曲，但不知為何這篇始終找不到對的點塞進去，之後看有沒有機會描寫到好了。

畢竟這篇只是萌芽，就停在萌芽吧（不負責任發言），暴亂一開始都只稱呼對方的姓氏，直到最後開始叫起卡爾頓的名，也算是進步了吧（拇指）

 

By舞飛音


End file.
